Archerios - Skill Tree
This contains info on the one day in the future greatest game ever made Kings and Beasts game. Archerios has three skill trees, they are; Alpha Male, Son of Darkness, and Hero. Alpha Male The Alpha Male skill tree focuses on Archerios gaining power from, and sharing power with his fellow Werewolves. Tier 1 Ties that Bind - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios and all his allies who are Werewolves are fiercely loyal to one another. All damage an allied Werewolf takes is reduced by 2%, the damage prevented is instead dealt to Archerios. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% damage reduction) Pack Mentality - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios deals 1% additional damage for every Werewolf in the party (including himself). Allied Werewolves gain bonus damage equal to half of this. Unlocks Pack Hunting in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5% additional damage) Big Bad Wolf - Passive - 1 rank - Archerios' maximum health is increased by 2.5% for every Werewolf in the party (including himself). Tier 2 Howl at The Moon - Ability - 1 rank - Archerios lets off a mighty howl that empowers all Werewolves (both friend and foe), granting them 20% bonus damage on their next attacks. Unlocks Haunting Howl in Tier 3. Empowering Dusk - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios and all allied Werewolves deal an additional 2% damage, and have 3% increased critical hit chance when it is night. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% increased damage, 6/9/12/15% increased crit chance) Tier 3 Haunting Howl - Passive - 1 rank - Howl at The Moon now strikes fear into all enemies who are not Werewolves, and also increases their chance to be critically hit by 35% for 2 turns. Pack Hunting - Passive - 5 ranks - Whenever Archerios or a friendly Werewolf attacks, there is a 4% chance it will trigger a bonus attack from one another. Deals 10% less damage for consecutive bonus strikes. Unlocks As One in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% chance to trigger attack) Hunger of The Pack - Passive - 1 rank - Archerios is healed for 5% of the damage he deals for every allied Werewolf in the party. Allied Werewolves are healed for half of this with every attack they make. Unlocks Feeding Frenzy in Tier 4. Tier 4 Might of The Great Wolf - Passive - 1 rank - Increases Archerios maximum health by 20%, and all damage dealt by 15%. As One - Ability - 1 rank - Archerios' next attack against an enemy follows up with an attack by all allied Werewolves, unlike Pack Hunting, this ability does not suffer from damage decay. Feeding Frenzy - Passive - 5 ranks - Every attack made by a Werewolf now heals all allied Werewolves for 10% of the damage done. This stacks with Hunger of The Pack. (Upgrades - 15/20/25/30% of damage done returned as health) Tier 5 - Ultimate Great Wolf Form - Ability - 1 rank - Archerios enters his Great Wolf form, increasing his max health by 30%, damage done by 10%, health regeneration by 20%, and reducing damage taken by 25%. Son of Darkness Son of Darkess is a skill tree that emphasizes on Archerios' control over dark and shadowy powers, drastically enhancing himself and his abilities. Tier 1 Feel No Pain - Passive - 5 ranks - Reduces all incoming damage by 1% of Archerios maximum health. Unlocks Dark Guard in Tier 2 at Rank 5. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5% of max health) Dark Claws - Passive - 5 ranks - All of Archerios' physical attacks deal an attional 4% bonus damage as Shadow damage. Unlocks Black Claws in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% bonus Shdow damage) Tier 2 Dark Guard - Ability - 1 rank - Makes Archerios impervious to status effects for three rounds. Unlocks Black Blood in Tier 4. Shadow Dash - Ability - 1 rank - Archerios leaps at the target, summoning shadows of himself to disorientate and confuse them. This attack is guaranteed to hit regardless of any and all restrictions. Unholy Regeneration - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Archerios' regeneration by 2%. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% increased regeneration) Call of The Grave - Passive - 5 ranks - Every attack Archerios makes has a 3% chance to summon a ghoul minion. The ghoul will always attack the last target Archerios hit, and last 2 turns. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% chance to summon Ghoul) Tier 3 Black Claws - Passive - 5 ranks - Dark Claws become Black Claws, Archerios' attacks now ignore 15% of his target's armor. Unlocks Shadow Claws in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 20/25/30/35% of armor ignored) Assault from The Shadows - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios controls his own shadow to assist him in combat. Every attack has a 10% to proc a secondary attack for half the damage dealt by the original. (Upgrades - 20/30/40/50% chance to trigger shadow attack) No Mercy - Passive - 1 rank - Archerios deals 30% increased damage to targets who are below 30% health. Tier 4 Black Blood - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios has a 20% chance to completely ignore all attacks that deal less than 10% of his maximum health. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/100% chance to ignore attacks) Shadow Claws - Passive 1 rank - Black Claws become Shadow Claws, allowing Archerios' attacks to now ignore 100% of his target's armor. Ascension of Madness - Passive - 1 rank - An attack that would otherwise down Archerios instead brings him to full health. For the next 2 turns, he is impervious to damage and gains 100% increase to his damage. He loses a half of his maximum health every turn, and cannot be healed. Runes of The Great Wolves - Ability - 1 rank - At the cost of half of his max health, Archerios can summon The Great Wolf Pack. The wolves will viciously attack all enemies repeatedly for 2 turns. Tier 5 - Ultimate Summon Shadow - Ability - 1 rank - At the cost of 99% of his max health, Archerios summons the Dark God Shadow. Hero Hero is a skill tree which allows Archerios to shine like the legendary soldier he was ages ago. Tier 1 Inspiring Aura - Passive - 5 ranks - The presence of the hero Jim fills his allies with vigor and hope. Allies take 1% reduced damage from all sources and gain 2% increased critical hit chance. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5% damage reduction,4/6/8/10% increased crit chance) Two Handed Sword Mastery - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios deals 6% increased damage and gains an extra 5% chance to parry an attack as long as he uses a two handed sword. Unlocks War Blade in Tier 2 at 5 ranks. (Upgrades - 12/18/24/30% damage increase, 10/15/20/25% chance to parry) Shining Armor - Passive - 1 rank - Archerios takes 30% less damage from the first attack he's dealt in combat. Unlocks Unbreakable in Tier 3. Tier 2 War Blade - Passive - 5 ranks - As long as Archerios uses a two handed sword, his attacks deal an additional 4% bonus damage based off his sword's damage. Unlocks Blade Rush in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% bonus damage) Veteran's Scars - Passive - 1 rank - Archerios gains 5% chance to parry an attack every time he's hit. This continues to rise until he parries an attack. Double Strike - Ability - 1 rank - Archerios' next attack hits the target twice. Unlocks Triple Strike in Tier 3. Tier 3 Rally The Troops - Ability - 1 rank - Archerios raises his blade and lets off a call, raising the damage of his allies by 15% for two rounds. Overpower - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios uses the power of his two handed sword to crush his target's armor, reducing it by 6% until the battle ends. Unlocks Desolate in Tier 4. (Upgrades - 12/18/24/30% of armor crushed) Unbreakable - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios now takes 30% less damage from the first attack made by every enemy. He also gains an additional 5% armor rating from his gear. (Upgrades - 10/15/20/25% armor increase) Triple Strike - Passive - 1 rank - Double strike becomes Triple Strike, which allows Archerios' next attack to hit his target three times. Tier 4 Blade Rush - Ability - 1 rank - This attack always goes first, and is a guaranteed to be a critical hit if Archerios is using a two handed sword. Tales of The Hero - Passive - 5 ranks - Archerios' allies gain bonus damage equal to 10% of Archerios Strength. Desolate - Ability - 1 rank - A savage blow that destroys Archerios' target's armor completely. Requires a two handed sword. Tier 5 - Ultimate Jim The Hero - Passive - 1 rank - Archerios gains 10% damage, 10% damage reduction, and a 20% chance to go again after his attacks for every party member. Allies gain these benefits at half the original value. Category:GAME STUFF